


第五十二章 5月16日

by mephistozero



Series: 天堂与地狱之间 [53]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 06:36:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14183028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mephistozero/pseuds/mephistozero





	第五十二章 5月16日

如果像那些虚构的骑士小说或是英雄传奇里一样，我们会如愿以偿地见证到尼弗海姆帝国的阴谋破产，黑暗又被再次关回了牢笼。这是一个适合当做儿童的枕边故事的童话。但是历史这个无情的暴君，自有其运行的法则。它从不过问对错，也不遵循于正义，更不屈从于良知——力量和时运，才是它所依据的准绳。

在条约签订仪式上，神巫凝视着路西斯王，暌违了十二个寒暑，雷吉斯却好像苍老了几十岁一般，岁月在他的脸上刻下了道道沟畦，过度地消耗力量使得正值壮年的路西斯王仿佛已然步入了垂暮。瑞布斯想起了昨日在海滩上，艾汀·伊祖尼亚与诺克提斯一行人的匆匆一面之缘。他坐在远处的车辆中，一面啜饮着咖啡，一面旁观着红发男人对路西斯王子的戏耍。诺克提斯对于即将在翌日发生的灾祸浑然不知。作为天选之王，这个男孩一直被过度保护着，在温室中长大的他正直善良，却缺乏心机，想到露娜芙蕾雅那在六神的安排下，即将和这个少年被纠织在一起的命运，瑞布斯不禁感到万分苦恼。

“对于我们的天选之王，您怎么看？”在前往印索穆尼亚的路上，红发男人一边开车，一边问道。

“身为路西斯的继承人，却连敌国宰辅的脸都不认得。不得不说，雷吉斯对于他儿子的教育，还真是让我大开眼界。”神巫回答着，露出了不屑的笑容。

虽然瑞布斯早在半年以前就已经通过暗中潜伏的密探匿名警告过雷吉斯，让其小心自己身边的近臣。但是帝国，或者说艾汀·伊祖尼亚想必也已预测到了他的行动，他们故布疑阵，蒙蔽了路西斯王的双眼。雷吉斯在路西斯宫廷中排查出的诸多线索纷纷指向了那位著名的战神科尔·莱昂尼斯，对于这个调查结果，路西斯王却无法采信，一方面克拉鲁斯·亚米西提亚信誓旦旦地向他保证，莱昂尼斯卿的忠诚是毋庸置疑的，另一方面，抛开证据不谈，雷吉斯私底下也并不相信不死将军会成为变节者；但同时，种种确凿的铁证却摆在眼前，他无论如何也需要给元老院一个合理的交代。于是路西斯王做出了一个中庸的判断，他借着出使特涅布莱以及任务委派之便，命令莱昂尼斯卿暂时离开了印索穆尼亚，将他排除在了条约签订仪式之外。如果科尔确实背叛了路西斯，那么短暂的放逐可以确保他无法和尼弗海姆里应外合；如果莱昂尼斯卿是清白的，那么他至少可以躲过此次劫难，在可预见的、最糟糕的境况下，作为王国遗存的战斗力去疏散民众并辅佐流亡的王储。

签约仪式上的和平假象，就如同当红伶人出场以前的丑角表演一般，乏善可陈且令人生厌。随着王城广场上的爆破声响起，宿敌双方纷纷撕去了假面，互相亮出了兵刃，这场拙劣戏码真正的高潮时刻终于到来了。魔法壁障破碎，隶属于帝国第一及第二兵团的舰队长驱直入，飞船在天空中盘旋，不断投下死亡；数百名魔导兵涌入大厅，屠戮着路西斯的廷臣。切拉姆家族维护了上百年的和平在顷刻间土崩瓦解。帝国军队风卷残云一般向惶恐不安的民众们袭来，欢呼和礼乐化为了歇斯底里的哭嚎尖叫。到处都是铺天盖地的火光，广场上、街巷里，凡是铁蹄踏过之处，皆尽尸横遍野。伊奥斯大陆上的明珠，路西斯引以为傲的千年文化积淀在这一天被燃成了灰烬，从世界上消失得无影无踪。

在格拉乌卡踏着血泊走进大厅时，尚有余力一战的廷臣已所剩无几。而帝国皇帝和他的重臣们早已在暴乱伊始就神色泰然地走出了这片杀场，在得到了水晶之后，这场屠戮也变得索然无味。艾汀·伊祖尼亚和瑞布斯擦身而过时，甚至未曾施舍给后者一个眼神，对于那场胜算渺茫的赌约，男人早已将一切交由命运去决定。当格拉乌卡砍伤了路西斯王的手掌，光耀之戒滚落下来。这枚小小的指环仿佛有着自己的意志一般，蛊惑者瑞布斯去占有它。

年轻的神巫拾起了戒指，不顾雷吉斯的疾声劝阻，将它套在了小指上。他带着崇高而庄严的神情张开双臂，呼唤道：“路西斯的历代先王，我是瑞布斯·诺克斯·弗勒雷，我在此请求，请将你们的力量赐予我。”

在这一瞬间，时间静止了，他进入了另一个神妙的空间，路西斯的先王陆续在英灵殿中闪现，他们审视着瑞布斯，评骘着这位年轻人的资质。

“路西斯的历代先王们，我向您们致以最崇高的敬意！”陡然的变故并没有吓住神巫，他向眼前的虚像屈身行礼道。

“弗勒雷家胆大妄为的僭位者，你凭什么来向我们索求力量呢？”英灵们向瑞布斯质问道，他们的声音雄浑而威严。

“也许诸位陛下尚不知情，我很遗憾地禀告您们：路西斯王国已然彻底沦陷了。雷吉斯年事已高，且身受重伤，现在已无法负荷光耀之戒的力量，更毋宁说启动传说中的第二壁障了。而他的继承人现下身在千里之外，更是鞭长莫及。”瑞布斯停顿了一下，说道，“故而眼下唯一可堪一用的，拥有路西斯王室血统的人选，就只剩下我这名假先知了。”

“那么你打算付出什么来交换力量呢？是用你至亲的生命，还是你自己的性命？”英灵齐声问道。

“很抱歉，这比交易，我1基尔也不打算付。”青年抛弃了谦恭的礼节，斩钉截铁地说道，“这场灾祸的元凶，艾汀·路西斯·切拉姆，”瑞布斯顿了一下，咄咄逼人地瞪视着其中一位英灵说道，“对于他，索莫纳斯·路西斯·切拉姆陛下，想必您并不陌生吧。归根结底，这一切不过是切拉姆的家事，你们却将整个大陆无端地卷了进来。现在的种种凶险，不过是源于你们优柔寡断的懦弱或是隔岸观火的冷漠，我们不过是在为你们这些舒舒服服地被供奉在英灵殿里的陛下善后罢了。对于你们要求代价的做法，诸位不觉得可耻吗？”

那名被瑞布斯点了名的英灵答道：“孩子，看来你对路西斯王室有着深深的成见和怨怼。对于将弗勒雷一族牵扯进这桩祸事，我向你致歉。但是很遗憾，光耀之戒的力量并不是你能够使用的。”

“这么说来，诸位是打算对于这场灾厄作壁上观吗？这可真符合切拉姆家一向的作风。”神巫冷笑道，“现在你们难道还有其他的选择吗？只要你们将力量赐于我，就可以立刻结束这场旷日持久的战争，将印索穆尼亚这颗伊奥斯大陆上的璀璨宝石从杀戮的摧残中解救出来。甚至于，我可以代替切拉姆家履行你们的职责，去讨伐黑暗。这样一来你们那位宝贵的继承人的性命也可以保全。这难道不是一个两全其美的好办法吗？”

“讨伐黑暗是天选之王的使命，任何人都无法僭代他的职责，更何况是只拥有千分之一路西斯血统的旁支。”英灵斩钉截铁地反驳道。

“你们所谓的皇室正统，尽是些德行菲薄的枯枝残叶，雷吉斯只会在朋友蒙难时落荒而逃，而那位天选之王还是个不谙世事的孩子呢。难道诸位要将所有的希望都押注在这名天真的小王子身上吗？”

“经历日换星移，孩子也会成长起来，当他的力量充盈时，自会去完成他在人世的义务，匡时拯世，这是天命所归。神巫和天选之王都有其命定的轨迹，你不应妄图破坏它。”

先王英灵冷漠的回答让瑞布斯有些恼怒，如果不是他干涉了命运，露娜芙蕾雅甚至可能早就葬身在帝国，化作了深渊之下的枯骨。他怒斥道：“食古不化的顽固和墨守成规的拘谨已然汩没了你们的理智！在我看来，你们和六神一样，都只是一群抛弃了自由意志，驯从地被拴在命运的石磨上原地打转的牲畜，亏得你们还以伊奥斯的救世主自居。”

“弗勒雷家的后裔，你的荒唐想法是一种深重的罪孽！你和曾经的那位伪王十足地相像。正是这种危险思想，将伊奥斯大陆推入了黑暗。水晶的力量决不能交予你们这样的人！”英灵们被假先知的放肆言语彻底激怒了。

在先王们的斥责声中，瑞布斯却爆发出一阵大笑。他想起了艾汀与他分别时的神色，他是不是已然料想到了这种结局呢？

“你们简直就像是盲目的阿尔戈斯①，白白生了这许多眼睛，却什么也看不到。既然如此，看来我们注定谈不拢了？”瑞布斯耸了耸肩，露出了一个苦笑，“那么就让我静候着命运的宣判吧。愿诸位和你们引以为傲的虔诚一起殉亡。”语毕，神巫躬身行了一礼，即使是一场结果不尽人意的谈判，也不应在散场时恼羞成怒，而失了风度。

时间再次开始运转，灼热的疼痛从左臂蔓延开来，瑞布斯发出了痛苦的嘶吼，抱住手臂栽倒在地，他眼睁睁地看着自己的臂膀燃成了灰烬，戒指从化为飞灰的手指上滑脱。

露娜芙蕾雅发出一声惊呼闯入了大厅，公主的意外出现令瑞布斯一时怔住了，他早已秘密安排人手去营救露娜芙蕾雅并送她前往阿格鲁德寻求庇护，如此看来，她应当是在其他势力的协助下，提前逃出了帝国军队的掌控。这种预料之外的发展，让瑞布斯心中充满了疑惑和忧惧，他祈祷着，希望他派出的战士可以足够机敏地应付这种变故，前来王都迎候公主。露娜芙蕾雅拾起地上的戒指，向他投来了痛惜的一瞥，随即抹去眼泪，闭上双眼扭过了头去。她扶起雷吉斯，在一名王之剑战士的掩护下逃出了大厅。看来他那位心肠柔软的皇妹已经学会了在紧要关头斩断感性，听从理智的召唤去辨明什么才是应当舍弃的。这个认知让瑞布斯在欣慰的同时，泛起了一阵苦涩的酸楚。

他强忍住断臂的剧痛，蹒跚着站起身来，拾起了雷吉斯留下的剑。他必须为露娜芙蕾雅的逃亡争取时间。

他用长剑支撑着摇摇欲坠的身躯，阻挡住了格拉乌卡的去路。

“让开。”帝国第一军团的指挥官——格拉乌卡将军命令道。

青年已然虚弱得无力开口说话，他举起剑，直指格拉乌卡，用行动替代了言语。

“你这是叛国。”格拉乌卡用他那机械一般冷硬的声线陈述道。

听到对方所指控的这项罪名，瑞布斯却笑了出来。他目光坚毅地直视着眼前魁梧的武将。他回忆起了被自己抛弃的特涅布莱，现在也许是最后为故国一尽忠悃的时刻了。

格拉乌卡回视着对手的目光，那眼神如同行将燃尽的烛火一般，在衰竭前的一刻突然爆发出了耀目的光芒，看来战斗已然无法规避。他像古时参加决斗的骑士一般，将长剑竖于胸前，做了个毫无怠慢的起手式。

这场交锋很短暂，即使在全盛时期可以和格拉乌卡堪堪打个平手，但是强弩之末的青年此刻只能接得下对方不到二十剑。在格拉乌卡致命的一击卷着浓浓的杀气袭来时，瑞布斯已然没有力气躲闪，长剑刺穿了他的右肋，将他挑起来又重重摔下。

青年倒在自己泥浆一般的血泊中，却仍旧没有放开手中的剑。他看着格拉乌卡甩掉了长剑上的血迹，沿着长长的走廊向路西斯王逃亡的方向追击而去。他想爬起来去阻止他，但是用尽了全身的力气，却只是动了动手指。大量的血液从他的身体中涌出，肝脏的破裂让胆汁渗入了腹腔，引起了强烈的绞痛。猛烈的疼痛蚕食着他濒死的神经，但是好在，这种苦楚应该不会太长久了。

魔导飞船的嗡鸣声和人们的惨叫声听起来越发遥远，瑞布斯抬起眼，透过破碎的天井凝望着苍穹，印索穆尼亚五月的和煦阳光打在他的脸上，他的视线已然模糊，但仍然可以隐约看见那片与格拉雷亚的阴郁大相径庭的纯净碧空。

如果没有街上这些恼人的哭嚎声，对于一名弥留之际的人而言，这倒是一片不错的临终光景——神巫这样想着，缓缓闭上了双眼。

————————

①阿尔戈斯：希腊神话中的百眼巨人。


End file.
